Cynzio
Cynzio Michael Lunette is one of the main protagonists of the Destiny of Dusk ''series of books; referred to as the "Dusk Hero". He wields Nox, the "Sword of the Bright Night." Technically not royalty, his mother does win the 2016 Presidential Election, originally on the ticket as Vice President, she becomes President once her predecessor is assassinated. After the war with New Eedal, Cynzio and Cira take up the titles of King and Queen of the New United States of America. Cynzio is a descendant of Salvator's son, Dante, the eldest son of Michael and Renee, the younger brother of Aurora, the older brother of Aiden, and eventually the father of Lincoln and Eponine with Cira. He is also the uncle of Luci and Donnchadh, and the grandchild of Karen and Conrad. Abilities Origin From an early age, Cynzio practiced various skills; he was either forced to practice or he did so out of his own desire to become not only stronger but also more intelligent. As a child, his father pushed training on him due to his knowledge of what his son was destined for. To keep his son's destiny a secret, Michael disguised the training as hobbies. These hobbies included trips to the shooting range, fencing, and gymnastics. Once Cynzio met Violet, he decided to learn how to fight and had his father sign him up for Mixed Martial Arts classes. After Violet's apparent death, Cynzio fell into a brief depression and took up reading history books, science books, various forms of literature, and even began learning different languages such as Spanish, Italian, Japanese and Latin. Even years after hearing of Violet's death, Cynzio still has a very cold outlook on life. Early in his high school years, he meets Marcus, Res and Magio, who help him fight a senior who begins physically threatening him. Magio tells Cynzio, "If you're gonna take on someone bigger than you, be sure to have backup." At this point, Cynzio realizes his training and studies may have been taking away from a healthy social life. He quickly becomes good friends with the three boys and becomes a noticeably happier person. Soon after, his other friend, Robert, introduces Cynzio to his girlfriend at the time, Kenna. After a short period, Robert breaks up with Kenna, and soon after, her and Cynzio begin to date. After witnessing Kenna be assaulted and rendered unconscious, Cynzio unlocks the First Dark Seal and awakens the Divine Sight of Grigia. This greatly enhances his speed, strength, and perception. However, since Cynzio had unlocked the First Dark Seal before the First Bright Seal, his mental stability started to decline, which led to the end of his relationship with Kenna. Only a few weeks into Cynzio's first semester of college, he crashes a party Kenna was attending. Upon witnessing Robert attempt to rape a passed out Kenna, Cynzio's First Bright Seal is unlocked as he tackles Robert out of a second story window. His mental stability now healed, he realizes he has killed Robert. Out of desperation, he goes to his father, who arranges for Cynzio to travel to Fantera. This begins the first book of the ''Destiny of Dusk series.